Kenshin Gekko
Shinta (信太) or simply Kenshin Gekko (月光謙信, Gekkō Kenshin) is known as the legendary hitokiri of the Meiji Revolution, Himura Battōsai (緋村抜刀斎). He is a Member of the Gekko Family. His real name is Shinta Gekko. Appearence Of small, slender build and with a youthful, feminine visage, Kenshin Gekko cuts quite a different figure than would be expected of the legendary Hitokiri Battōsai and his appearance belies his twenty-eight years of age, making him look roughly ten years younger, but he is easily recognized by his infamous distinguishing features: mid-back length red hair tied in a thick ponytail and a cross-shaped sword scar on his left cheek. Kenshin's hair is thick and abundant, with all of the shorter frontal hairs falling across his face as bangs rather than being in the ponytail at the nape of his neck. During the revolution, Kenshin wore his ponytail higher and at the end of the series, he has cut the ponytail entirely and wears his hair evenly at about chin length. Kenshin's eyes, too, are unusual, being a deep violet. In the anime series, when Kenshin's eyes change to reflect his psychological reversion to Hitokiri Battōsai, their color shifts from violet to gold. Kenshin's cross-shaped scar actually consists of two separate scars--a long one running diagonally down his face from just below the outer corner of his left eye to just above his chin and a slightly shorter scar running diagonally across it in the other direction from just to the left of the bridge of his nose to his left jawbone. In a redesign for the kanzenban, Kenshin's scar has been altered so that the lateral scar is longer, stretching across his nose to just below the inner corner of his right eye. Kenshin dresses simply, wearing a plain men's kimono of cheap, worn cloth with a white umanori hakama, zori and white tabi. In the anime series, Kenshin's kimono is almost always a soft red like burgundy, but in the manga, he alternates between this, a bolder red, purple and deep blue. His sakabatō is worn under his obi at his left hip in a black, steel saya. in live action film Kenshin wear brown kimono. Abilities Kenshin, in keeping with his soft appearance, appears to be quite skilled at domestic work as many of the Kamiya dojo residents comment favorably on his cooking and he is frequently seen performing such tasks as grocery shopping, floor and shoji door cleaning and laundry. While he does all of these things diligently and eagerly, it appears that his taste for them is an acquired one which he displays only to strangers and new acquaintances, as he was loath to perform even the simplest chore on Hiko Seijūrō's orders. However, it has also been shown that Kenshin's handwriting is not very good. Kenshin is perhaps most well known for his almost inhuman swordsmanship. Having inherited the Hiten Mitsurugi-ryū sword style from his master, Hiko Seijūrō IV. Kenshin's light frame allows him to use the style's "godspeed" to its fullest, moving so rapidly that he routinely outpaces the human eye, and his own prowess with Battōjutsu earned him his infamous moniker. Background Before the Great Grand Civil War, Kenshin Gekko was born from the ancient rich family. After losing both his parents to cholera by age six, he was sold into slavery due to the rise of the Galactic Eggman Empire and aftermath of the Grand Civil War. With his life turning for the worse, he was taken under the custody of three young women who were fellow slaves; Edith, Faith and Camille, and grouped together to take care of him in the face of being a child slave. Later on, the slave-traders' caravan was attacked by unknown group of pirates and bandits who killed all of the peasants except for Shinta, who was saved by a skilled swordsmaster named Hiko Seijūrō. Killing the bandits, Hiko suggested to Shinta that he travel to a nearby village and start rebuilding his life. Hiko traveled to the same village, but after spending an evening there and hearing no news of Shinta's arrival, he assumed the boy committed suicide. He returned to the site of the massacre with the intention of burying the bodies of everyone who died there. When he arrived, he was shocked to find that, not only had Shinta not committed suicide, but he had spent the previous night burying the bodies of everyone at the site, including the slavers and the bandits. Impressed by the boy's gentility and kindness, Hiko honored the gravestones of the young women who gave their lives to save him, and renamed the boy "Kenshin", as he felt that the name 'Ken' (sword) and 'Shin' (heart) were more fitting for a swordsman. He then informed his new ward that he would teach him everything he knew about swordsmanship. Gallery Kenshin Gekko (2016) Sprites.png Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon